Men are from Earth mutants for Mars
by Onceytimereader
Summary: A new mutant is born and has a progressive idea about the "MUTANT PROBLEM"


MARVEL'S PLANET X

Being human isn't easy. Your born you live you die. During which you can do almost anything you want to, few people realize it and fewer act on what should matter to them. We each hold an individual view on the world which we have the choice to accept or deny or ignore as our reality. Being a human is very hard, however being a mutant is worse .Being a mutant is like being picked last in a sport game, nobody wants you. Being a mutant can mean a lot of different things depending on who you are and how your raised but what really sets humans an mutants apart is the reality that naturally you could accomplish more or even less in your life depending on how your mutation is. Your "special" a word that is both blessing and a curse. My name is Tyler Durden and I am a Mutant. I wasn't always and there are few days I find myself wishing for those good old human years I had and human problems an not the life of a mutant I've come to know. I really cant complain though to be fair. My mutation has indeed granted me a lot more than I could have ever granted myself. Every mutant with very few exceptions can remember the day there specialness decided to birth itself out. I am no exception ,I remember it all ridiculously so precise I hate myself for it. It was a Saturday afternoon April 14th in my room, I had just woke up from a nap an got a call from my then girl interest. Now it seems so unimportant but that day was made because of how important she was to me. She dumped me. Her reasoning which I demanded to know was brutal an unforgiving. She had gotten pregnant from someone else. At that my heart broke. We said our goodbyes an hung up, I was a range of emotions none good. Not just pain an sorrow an misery but a sense of freedom that she got what she deserved for cheating when I had been loyal. But Still it was upsetting. As I sat down I gazed around my room feeling awful when it happened .My Mutation sprang to life like a terrible ocean streaming into existence. My Mutation is intelligence. Not your average intelligence mind you but "Omni-intelligence "if that wasn't enough I would later discover the second one. That is when the world really changed for me. Because of the vastness of it I instant became quite aware of well everything. Everything in my room took form in newer an understandable meanings as did everything I thought I knew about my life up to that point . I could see an understand so much, how the food I ate was really poison waste how the setup of the room was wrong and how everything reeked of stupidity on my part. A great many revelations came to me at once so fast and large an small it was dizzying. A hard tough look at my life then sickened me, but now I realized I could change it entirely. I never went back to being the old me. I had become new and was not going to waste anything anymore . the first thing I did was clean up an re organize the room, packing up bare essentials in the way of clothes an god hygiene. My materiel possessions I left out for they now held no value to me to keep when I was certain they could an would be reclaimed latter in some fashion if there were need to. I then spent the next several hours becoming rich through the was at first a slow process. But I built up funds enough to buy next day delivery parts for a better computer. The rest of that night I spent on the web looking an touching base as fast as I could with everything. I learned things of thing about things at such a speed of rate you would swear I lived a life before knowing nothing but that which I had just learned. I became so many things in which the knowledge I now held. During those first few hours I scared the heck out of many security companies by breaking there defenses down outright until I learned how to do it without being noticed or even traced. Many would later claim it a system glitch. I was considering how I wanted the world to be after learning so much from news article to classified documents about the world that I barely resembled myself. I was enthralled to learning. Before long my computer overheated to a degree of non functioning I had to take break. I sat back down on my bed which I had long since deemed unusable given all the issue I now found with it from its size shape an general material makeup .I rested as my mind buzzed with all I learned an was excited about all I would soon be faced with. There were problems now, big ones issues that didn't even relate to me on a personal level that I now felt obligate to fix. The first of which was myself. I was now by accounts part of the "Mutant problem" that certain parts in the world most notable here in New york was getting uglier by the day. I had to help to fix the problem people saw with our existence. I had a great many ideas about that some of which would even help the humans an extraterrestrials. Not that any of it was morally sound. Then the big idea hit me, it wouldn't be easy but not impossible either. A goal. Something that would help everyone. I quickly got out an old notepad an pencil and began checking and analysis of all factors that would be involved. It effects so many and a great many will not be happy about it but the number of those who will be dwarfs them easily. It was at this time I took a shower, after which I would get my parents and tell them of what has happened. I've no friends that I feel safe enough to tell. Not that it mattered anymore as I was planning to move up an out of that life.

At Utopia, San Francisco.

"Scott! Meet me at cerebra immediately" was the mental thought Emma frost sent to Scott Summers who was in the midst of political talks with japan an china ambassadors about trade routes an buying yearly stocks of food an provisions. "I'll be there soon dear, so long as I can bluff them into thinking the sub mariner can change there fishing areas". Exactly twenty minutes later he was entering the cerebra area in the makeshift laboratory area .Emma had been working in sifts with the other telepaths monitoring mutant activity around the globe. She only participated as she could tell what the next fashion trends would be as well as best deals. Scott knew this but didn't mind as it kept her occupied while he was doing tedious business dealings. He Loved her, the look the attitude all of it. But best part was he knew her better than most and he didn't like the look on her face as she got up removing the helmet link." There's been an new mutant anomaly, Scott, I asked hank to record the readings before it flitted out of our sensors." "who or what is it?" he asked " I don't know it was weird it was like a growing bucket-" she was cut off by Hank Mcoy coming from around the corner." Scott I don't know what you'd call it but it was huge it was omega level but condensed which made it harder to track but we got an address before the sensors shut down". Scotts reply was " Well ask if our "friends" in Westchester want to deal with this. I'll make the call, by the way I wanted to say thanks to you hank for jetting over to help us with our system an lab setup." Hank purred quietly " glad to be of service".

Westchester New York. At the jean gray school for higher learning.

Wolverine was grumpy as he always was before his seconed beer in the was a bright an sunny had already one hed be teaching wouldnt be till noon so he was about to spend his time working on his car or possible motorcycle the phone he carried in his pocket was buzzing the girliest tune that made him happy an angery because it meant Scott sumers was calling him."Mornin bright eyes whats the emergency this time" after about 5 minutes he hung up and started making his way to the downstairs cerero already notified Storm,Rogue, & Rachel gray of a situation an to meet at cerebro which is who he found when he reached it waiting for him."whats the situation logan?" asked storm."Might be nothing but i got a call from summers about a possible omega mutant in our neck of the woods that had them stumped, sounds like a goose chase to me,but figured wed best check it to be safe."was logans gray stepped up to the control helmet being the current title holder of resident she put it own cerebro switched on and a global map monitors mtaqnt only flares and notifies of current mutant the history found it. in newyork state in coldspring was a mutant pop up that had reached omega level but quickly went out before it had time to regiser in cerebros alert system."that is strange, maybe who ever it was died by there mutation but checking now theres been no report of such death or accident or mutant try tracking it ,give me a minute" said rachel gray closing her eyes to a few moments of logan sighing an storm patentintly waiting, rachel blurted"got him! wait oh shit" was what she said before she screamed in pain and fell to the floor turning off was quick on the move to grab her as she fell an took the helmet off storm kneeling beside her calling to they were heaving her up she woke up in logans steel muscled arms."That hurt" she said "No Kiddin" said logan they contiued at pace to the infirmaory where storm began running checkups."what happend in there?"she asked with a touch african accent. "well its like hes being sheilded in thought somehow yet hes not a in coldspring should go now".minutes later logan,Rogue, Rachel and Angel were in the company jeep driving off. "we should be there in 20 minutes or so,odd that this ones so close" said Rogue."Its by that old military academy tho ,I dont like it" said logan back.

Coldspring Newyork

I had just told my parents that I was a first they did not understand a word i had said becuase of my new vocabulary they weree not accustomed to my new linguistic capabilities.i resolved then to dumb it down for them. I got two very different mother reluctant to accpet it asked how I knew since I didnt look like a mutant to her which i father was in complete disbelief perhaps he thought I was lying to get attention he asked for proof and was intellect really a mutant ability of merit. It was at this remark were my emotions wavered and the stupidity to me they displayed showed that i couldnt call them my parents anymore.I went to my room not saying a word to either of them packed my things an left alot of it behind but nothing thta wasnt replaceable.I didnt need them anymore with my new wealth an intellect there wasnt much I couldnt do or have in some way. He chose to walk in the morning sun an air. He knew where hed head to, the Jean Grey school for gifted youngsters They would was one of their kin missed the Jeep by minutes..

The sudden arrival of this jeep an its occupants who went to the door shook the durdens to their son had just told them an they didnt believe checked his room to a fright to find he had assured them both its natural and that they will recover him to their school where theyd be welcome to went out of the house first to find young an rest got back in the jeep and by logans scent began to drive.

Tyler durden disvovered just how different he had become with this new ability when he discovered that he would soon have a large bird pass and a jeep drive past was brief surprise then when a younf blond man landed infront of him with large white wings."Hello Tyler my name is Angel,Hold for a moment as my asscoiates would like to meet you and offer to you come to the jean grey schol for gifted youngsters like you an the X-Jeep pullled up to a stop out stepped Rogue,Rachel an logan."How did you find me an know I was a Mutant when i only just discovered it myself?"."Hiya Tyler my name is Rogue and we have a machine that tells us when we have a new friend to meet."fascinating" he replied."Greetings Tyler Im Rachel and this mans logan 'she said thumbing to continued"will you come with us? you do have a choice." "Absolutely" replied tyler as he walked to the all got in an began driving back. the ladies in front,logan an Tyler in the back as Angel had decided to Fly home.

Jean grey school for higher learning.

The Jeep pulled up an parked in the mansion existed Rachel an Rogue brought Tyler to meet an logan left at this as she began explainning the many facets about the school."We have a school fund set up if you need clothes or tell me about you"Tyler then told her a great deal of who he used to be an how this ability had come to his also told her money to be no issue since he had since amassed a large fortune in internet dealings."placing you then in a academic sense will be a challenge but i know just the beast to ask' she said as the door to her office had opened" Is this him? hello Tyler my name is Hank Macoy or beast if you like." tyler once again held breif surprise at seeing such a large blue beast of a figure gentley shaking his hand."lets go to my lab to talk about this ability of yours Shall we?' he said holding up a hairy nodded an followed him a sort walk to an elevator an down to what he presumed to be thee most elaborate basement hed ever in the lab he was given a medical he passed with flying beast had a desk with two computers on eye twitched at the sophistication they appeared to sat behind one an jestered him to the other as he put his shirt back on."This will be an IQ test and a standard knowlege exam from 1st grade to college when you feel you cant go and dont be too stresed if you dont get everything right." he said as he turned his attention back to his took to the Computer like water to a began his key didnt register it at first but began to become aware at the sheer speed of tylers typing and clicking ,he curiously looked over his screen at tyler who held a statue pose as he stared hardly blinkig at his noticed that Tylers fingers looked as those they were playing the piano at a racing speed. At this notice beast stood up an walked around to see how tyler was didnt even seem to notice took beast as he saw that Tyler was no longer on his IQ test but browsing the database of the xavior mansion at incredible speed."Wait,stop" said beast at the realiization that Tyler was looking at confidential protected files. Tyler had looked up almost innocently."yes?" " Howd you get out of the IQ test?' asked beast ."Oh that i finished that 15,minutes after i started ,look." he said as he brought up the tests an score gaped in had passed with an IQ rating of 500 which beast had preset in the system becuase that was had gotten every question if it were all multile choice answers wouldnt be as nearly intimadting as is the fact that you had to type an show work for alot of the college questions. " And what do you hope to gain by looking at confidential files? "asked beast"I need to learn as much as I can" he said" Beast to be honest with you i have an idea and im going to need your i need to know i can trust I?" "yes came Beasts reply.!0 minutes later beast called rachel Grey to the lab immediately. when she got there she saw tyler clicking away at Beasts main computer an beast watching in what could only be called delight. As she made him aware of her presense he waved her over." I know tylers ability now an he an I are about to embark on a trip.i need you to be careful but check his mind as he consented you to do so then id ask that you inform Storm of my impending absence an not to seemed rushed which was odd even for him. tyler had stopped typing "Hank can you check over these simulatons while she checks me?hello again , im ready" he said as he turned from the screen closed his eyes breathed deep an gave a short bow of his head.

Almost reluctantly as this before through cerbro had given her one hell of a migraine she touched his head an began to probe. She was in his head now in her astral mind is unique said emma frost once but aside from physics most are just memory his mind was was like a whole galaxy of thoughts an information .by scale a normal mans head was a house by mutan physic a mall but tis..this was planetary. It began to give her a headache so she in the real had to sit had just finished checking the simulations and shut off the raised his head"You ok?" he added as she sat in a chair"Im fine its just you have a big brain, i dont think physics could penetrate your sheilds without your consent or even be in your head long without going bonkers"."Interesting" was Tylers hen looked to beast who appeared to be packing up few odds an ends into a breif case."Thank goodness my clothes are still packed from my trip to utopia." said hank to himself had to ask.'Where on earth are you guys headed?" as both hank An Tyler made for the door."Alot of places eventually but first to help things along were going to see a few old friends an be taking the Xvan while were travelng.'said Hank as they left leaving rachel feeeling little picked up her phone to call somone she knew might agree to her feelings of unease about the situation.

XMANSION Garage

Hank was filling in Tyler on the first person on the list of people he an Tyler needed to acquire."Clarice Ferguson is a mutant with excptional abilites,sweet girl when shes not in one of her shouldnt be a problem and will move up our time table considerably with ability like hers"he an hank had gotten into the Xvan which was well equppied with a mini lab ,computer an mini was driving,Tyler had taken to the lab lookig over his now access to information an equipment asked hank if they could swing by a electronic store on the way to ask the Teleporter called "Blink" to joing stopped by an OZcorp electronics store an Tyler made many drove on talking behind his shoulder about a great many things of his life an if successful in this endeavor how it would change the world let alone the mutant community.'may i ask what it is eactly your building back there?" he added when in his rear veiw hed seen at great machine like speed tyler dissassemble his purchases and had becun to build odd looking devices."A.M.P.S. or Ammplifier Mutation Powers on the information ive discovered in my searches an reasearch of several prominate companies im crafting devices to increase power of the mutants on our list to a omega or beyond level to make our attempt as succesful as possible".Tyler speaking at beast but never breaking speed or concentration of his work."Are you making one for yours an myself?"Beast asked."If youd like one yes I can ,but Im not sure youd like one without understanding what the outcome would be, these are still proto for myself no, shortly after my powers manifested ive become aware of the draw backs it comes with which is another reason I asked you for much to do an think I cant seem to be bothered by my bodies nessary needs like..' he was cut off by the growl in his stomach."hungery?" asked beast with a wry of a this mutant would change the world forever and life itself for eeryone on earth vastly intelligent an yet had to be reminded to eat.A quick stop at a grocery mart for food settled both their again Tyler noticed how he himself had have rather ate his meal in a purified pill the road again with full bellys tyler finished his devices and set asside then climbed into the passenger seat adjacent Beast."Well be there soon."he said tyler took the moment to he woke Beast had stopped the he sat up an got out as did Beast."is this where were meeting."Tyler asked as his mutant ability quickly gave him instant awareness of his was a lookout stop on the side of a mountain used in scenic drives for tourists."yes Blink likes to keep her residence as secret as she can when shes on her own like this."Beast said."Was there a time set?"asked tyler "Whats your hurry?" said Blink who stood suddenly beside him tyler quickly turned on her an caught her smile with his own yet determied expression"Why the end of mutant hating."he said."beast who is this? an why did you ask me here?"she said looking towards beast who smiled."This is Tyler hes a new mutant who has a request of your assitance for a cause that may very well end a great deal of suffering for mutants around the world." said beast gleefully."My help? What is it do you plan? A breeze blew acroos the mountain side in the time it took tyler to explain his plan to hed finished his explination to her she dropped to the ground suddenly in what appeared a great process of thought."Beast" she said after a moment."Could this really work?" Beast had walked over to her an helped her up holding both her shoulders as tears began to well up"Yes I believe so".she rubbed her eyes an turned to Tyler with new found fascination."Who are we getting next ill take you anywhere on Earth and beyond."Tyler smiled."Glad to hear go". the next several hours of the Day would be well document in the history of mutants using tyers AMP who found the first feild test a rousing successtook them directly to everyplace they hoped to find the people they of whom went remarkably the same as blink with varrying reactions.

New York Jean Grey school for higher learning.

The X Van popped into exstince at the front entrance of the Van then began to empty as more people came to the windows of the school and a buzz began rushing through the school that something was happening .Faculty were first to exit the school at the group of people who stood waiting. Wolverine,Storm, Rogue and Angel arrived first .Some nearly attacking the group on sight if it not had been for the presence of Beast and a few more people in the group which mae fighting irrelvant evemn to wolverine who was first to speak."What do you all think your doin here .whats the meaning of this lil party?!' he said looking between everyone incase a fight broke out."We come in peace" said Tyler raising his hands up with a smile."Not funny kid" said Wolverie. the Group consisted of Beast, Avalanch,Mageneto, Franklin Richards,Legion,and tyler spoke again"We have come back here to ask for help of the last person we need..Miss Storm" he said pointing at her."What do you mean you need me/ What for?" "Its been decided as a group that we only share that with the people involved because any slip in information may stop it." added Beast."ill tell you here an now in private so you may not be swayed by outside oppinions." Everyone stood still focused on Storm as she approached beast who made a few hand gestures while whispering in her then suddenly had a look of complete shock and tears in her eyes as she looked around an found tyler " You beautiful child,Count me in! Logan im taking a vaction you are in charge until I return.' she said to Logan and an even bigger look of shock an grimace on his face."what the hell Storm" "Dont ask" she said and as a group they all returned to the Vanished in a pop. Wolverine couldnt believe it and two seconeds later was on his phone shouting at Scott Summers. By the next day both Scott and Emma frost and everyone else inculding a Charles xavior was at the schools breifing room going over the three telepaths inculding frost ,Xaier an rachel, tried using Cerebro to locate the group on Earth an came up empty handed which wasnt so surprising since three of them were genius's and the others could warp made no sense to any of them.a great deal of talk was both at what could this group of unimagibnned power an capablities be up to and how one new mutant manged it in less than a day to convince them all damn near on the spot to it.

Seven Days later.

By now the mutant and superhero commnity had been breifed or made aware of the situation an certain government affliates were put on had happened appart from the usual rabble of good verses evil. an the nothing Big as couldve all went back as best they could to ordinary day events an was on this afternoon history was would remeber for genration how every tv screen and monitor came to a halt in proper communication and Screen was now filled with the images of the known missing one who introduced himself as Tyler spoke "Earthlings ,human and mutant and meta alike .I am Tyler Durden and myself and the good folk beside me have come to offer you the planet earth the greatest cure to the fear homosapiens face against Mutants and Metas. i show you now the future!." The Camera panned back to show a whole world of trees rivers an montains an a great ocean in the distance." I present Planet X, formerly known as MARS. through our combined Mutant powers and abilities we terraform the planet mars over thwe last Seven days into a variable copy of the planet we offer to our Mutant an Meta breathern as a no longer have to live in fear of people who would hurt fear an hate is Our fresh start forgoing the past every mutant an meta is will be made for new world of ours we will build religion and government based on the best that our former home had to infrastructure a unified ill will to those who chose to remain, But we ask all the governments of the world to let us alone and live in peace an coexistance as sister trading an industries will strengthen will define us not will also be making arrangemts to have construction on our captial US!'

The tv an all monitors ressumed there normal attire as the Earth Exploded into a frienzy of talk and decision making. It was said every mutant an meta shed a tear that day in hope an happiness.

 **10 years pass.**

Ten years had passed since that day which came to be known as "Salvation day".planet X had a thriving capital full of mutants an metas in a bustling life their pain an suffering of biggots on Earth a distant hadnt been easy at first,the world reacted in so many ways at once. the first week alone saw thousands rally to be taken to ther new home the end of that seconed year nearly every Mutant came,some visited by way of the new BLINK transportation system set up the worlds few that remained did so only under the beilef that with less mutants around their abilities could be more poiant to the Earth they couldnt let had given hope an dreams to so many was considered a kept to himself mostly in his own house with the exception of running the school of advanced Sciences. Where the motto was "IMPOSSIBLE IS HERE :)" Some mutants who wear so akin to fighting went to the Wolverine military every way of life you could hope for on earth was provided an copied here on Planet Nature of the planet Earth had changed with the loss of many of its villians who did take to the new planet with vigor at a new enough some resorted to their old the Meta police force kept things pretty who were considered hazordous to themselves an other had care at the Moira & Xavier Hospital .many of the old problems were resolved an sure new ones came up but less life threatening world an charleswere the first to form the concil that would head their new utopias was headed by Scott Summers aswell as other esteemed mutants.

it was all going so very is untill the New World Ending problems started.


End file.
